RESCATANDO LA HOMBRIA DE MINATO
by aniyasha
Summary: fugaku uchiha, hiashi y hisashi Hyuuga se unieron para realizar la mision de sacar de control a minato. ero-sanin por culpa de ellos cree que el cuarto Hokage es Gay. ¿Kushina acepta casarse con ero-sanin?
1. Chapter 1

¡NI HAO! aquí yo reportándome con ustedes, ya saben estamos en una gran campaña apoyando a nuestros suegros si MINATO Y KUSHINA, para que tengan muchas historias y le ganen a otra pareja que ni al caso. Jajajajajaj, así que aquí les traigo mi pequeño granito de arena y la atenta invitación para que se unan a esta ola "amarillo-rojo."¡ Ya saben hay que quedar bien con los suegros, Dattebayo!

Sin mas es un gusto saludarlos y ya saben escribo esto con todo el corazón para ustedes.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.

RESCATANDO LA HOMBRIA DE MINATO.

_Capitulo 1: el comienzo _

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

Se podía apreciar 4 figuras,

3 de ellas con demasiadas heridas.

Minato Namikase se volvió a mirar a sus amigos lastimados, y suspiro.

**-ya les dije, tienen que mantener un buen control del chakra.-**dicho esto comenzó a recoger sus cosas.- **para esto se necesita paciencia y control de uno mismo, ustedes**.- dijo señalando a sus amigos los cuales aun estaban tirados en la tierra.- **no pueden permanecer calmados, siempre se exaltan por cualquier cosa, necesitan no perder la calma por ningún motivo.-** dicho esto se disponía a irse cuando Fugaku uchiha lo llamo.

**-¿entonces tu nunca pierdes el control por ningún motivo?.**- cuestiono uchiha

Los hermanos mellizos, Hiashi y Hisashi Hyuuga estaban al pendiente de la conversación.

Minato se paro y los miro a los tres.

**-bueno, yo me considero una persona que piensa antes de actuar, para nada impulsiva, tengo un carácter demasiado tranquilo**.-dijo empezando a caminar

Pero uchiha lo cuestiono de nuevo

**-eso no responde a mi pregunta minato,¿ por ningún motivo perderías el control?.-** replico mordazmente fugaku Uchiha

Minato se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

**-no.**- dijo seguro**.- bajo ningún motivo pierdo el control**

Dicho esto desapareció del campo de entrenamiento.

Los tres restantes ahí miraron con molestia la seguridad transmitida por el cuarto Hokage, ellos tres pertenecían a las más poderosas familias. Los tres eran unos genios. Pero el que siempre ganaba las batallas, practicas y mujeres…. era el perfecto : Minato Namikase, mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha, el alumno genio de uno de los grandes sanni, el hokage mas joven de la historia, héroe indiscutible de la tercera guerra ninja. "Aquel que bajo ningún motivo perdía el control". ¡Demonios ¡ pensaron los tres.

Ellos los habían citado al rubio, para que pudieran practicar una nueva técnica de control de chakra, pero como de costumbre no pudieron realizarla.

No, el único que podía con ella era el genio del control , el que nunca pierde la compostura. ¡A la mierda eso!

Fugaku Uchiha, miro a los mellizos y cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron supieron que era el momento de hacerle saber al cuarto Hokage, que incluso el podía perder los estribos. Una sonrisa maliciosa, se dio en los tres rostros presentes.

**No se ustedes.-** dijo el pelinegro a los mellizos.- **pero yo creo que hay que enseñarle a nuestro querido amigo una lección.**

**Si tienes razón.-** confirmo Hiashi.- **pero como le aremos para que se trague sus palabras.**

**Algún punto débil.-** respondió Hisashi

Ellos no conocían hasta el momento algún punto débil de su amigo, era perfecto. ¡Demonios! Los tres estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar algo con que sacar de control al perfecto hokage, pero por más que buscaban en sus mentes, alguna estrategia maléfica que les ayudara con esto, nada sucedía.

De repente paso por el bosque una sombra a gran velocidad y detrás de figura de mujer con cabello rojo.

-¡TE ATRAPARE DDETABAYO!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de espiarme Ero senin.- grito la en furecida la mujer, persiguiendo al que era maestro de su mejor amigo. Desapareciendo entre el bosque.

Los tres que veían dicho espectáculo, sonrieron nuevamente con malicia.

Si, ¿como no lo pensaron antes?, si algún punto débil tenía el señor control era nada menos y nada más que el amor por cierta pelirroja. Pensaron los tres.

Por muy perfecto que era el rubio con Kushina bajaba la guardia, con ella no podía comportarse bien. A veces daba lástima su comportamiento, el babeaba por donde pasaba y ella con lo despistada que era no se daba cuenta.

El hombre más codiciado de Konoha se había enamorado de la revoltosa de su mejor amiga Kushina Usumaki. Ella no era para nada fea, tenía un increíble color de cabello muy hermoso, una piel blanca, unos ojos colores morados que resplandecían, cuando realizaba alguna travesura a alguno de ellos. Ella era una muy buena amiga, un gran ninja, y debían de aceptarlo, sin ella aquí todo sería demasiado aburrido.

Pero el despistado del rubio no se le había declarado por temor, jajjajajj , el mejor ninja del mundo ninja, se cohibía enfrente de esa mujer, simplemente porque tenía miedo de no ser correspondido.

Esto sí que realmente era increíble el tenia un club de fans y era asediado por muchas mujeres, pero para él ,eso no significaba nada, para él solo existía alguien del género femenino, y ella no se percataba de eso.

**-tengo una idea.-** dijo Uchiha

Los mellizos se acercaron para tramar la caída del control de minato junto con el uchiha, por algo ellos también eran genios. Se pusieron de acuerdo y sonrieron macabramente ante lo planeado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-¿están seguros de lo que dicen?.-** pregunto un muy afligido jaraiya, maestro del cuarto hokage al cual denominaremos ero-senin.

**-así es.-** afirmo rotundamente hiashi, muy serio.- **creemos que minato es Gay.**

**-esto no puede ser.-** dijo sentándose bruscamente ero-Sanín, en una banca .- **en que falle ¡kami!.**-dijo trágicamente mirando al cielo.

**-claro creemos que aun todo esto tiene solución.**- rebatió Hisashi

Ero-sanin los miro a los tres con esperanza, no era posible que minato siendo tan popular con el género femenino se perdiera. No él era su maestro y si estaba en él ayudarlo lo aria.

**-¿qué podemos hacer?.**- pregunto

**-bueno.-** el turno fue de Fugaku en intervenir.- **creemos que aun siente algo por Kushina, ella es la única mujer que puede hacerlo volver.**- dijo trágicamente**.- hemos pensado en un plan, si kushina recibiera la propuesta de matrimonio por un hombre increíblemente apuesto y de buena posición enfrente de minato, el se daría cuenta que si sigue con esos gustos raros puede perder a kushina. Le estaríamos aplicando la técnica sicológica de sugestión.**

Ero-sanin, pensó un momento en el plan, el se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su alumno por la pelirroja, pero también se percato que él no hacía nada más. ¡Por kami! Esto era una misión de rango s, recuperar la hombría de minato.

**-bueno chicos, esto suena bien pero, ¿donde conseguiremos a alguien que le proponga matrimonio kushina?**

El uchiha y los dos Hyuugas lo miraron fijamente, entonces el trago fuerte mente, él para nada se llevaba bien con la pelirroja, bueno lo suficientemente bien como para que cooperara con él.

-**usted se encargara de que ella coopere**.- le informo Hisashi.- **tiene que encontrar la manera en que ella le siga la corriente. Entonces solo así minato volverá a la normalidad.**

**-imagínese que dirían de usted.- **dijo señalándolo con el dedo Uchiha**.-¡ si se enteraran de que tiene un alumno gay!, ¡déjese como quedaría konoha con un Hokage Gay!.-** exclamo dramáticamente.

-**exacto.**- se unió a la conversación y con voz fúnebre dijo.- **todos dirán que es por su culpa**.- sentencio Hiashi.

_Ero-sanin bajo el rostro ocultando sus ojos con el fleco de su cabello, analizo todas las posibilidades de que esta misión tuviera éxito, y por ¡kami que la tendría!, cuando los miro ellos se sorprendieron. Ahí comprendieron porque él era uno de los sanin legendarios, su chakra estaba en perfecta sincronía, sus ojos se encontraban resueltos, todo en el anunciaba que estaba preparándose para la batalla, ellos tragaron duro. A lo mejor estaban asiendo esto más grande de lo que ellos hubiesen querido._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Cómo es que ella se presto para hacerle esto a mina-chan?, se cuestionaba en sus pensamientos cierta pelirroja, que esperaba impacientemente a que ero-sanin representara la actuación de la aceptación del falso matrimonio. A su lado se encontraba el muy tranquilo minato quien casi terminaba su plato de rameen, ellos habían quedado en comer, bueno casi siempre comían juntos, pero en estos momentos ella no podía ni terminarse el primer plato estaba nerviosa, ¡por kami!, esperaba que resultara ser cierto lo que le dijo ero-sanin para que ella aceptara o si no, pero antes de que siguiera con sus pensamientos ante ella se presento el viejo pervertido, el cual se había cambiado de ropa y traía otro traje muy pero muy raro.

Bueno que la función empiece dijo internamente Kushina.

**-sensei,¿ qué hace aquí?.-** pregunto sorprendido minato por la aparición de su maestro, sobre todo por ese atuendo y ese gran ramo de flores rojas en su mano. La determinación de su sensei lo asombro aun más.

**-he estado buscando a kushina.-** respondió ero-sanin y se dirigió donde estaba la chica sentada, esta se sonrojo por lo que estaba sucediendo**.- Kushina Usumaki, ¿ aceptarías casarte conmigo.?**

Nadie dijo nada en el restaurante.

Kushina quien estaba de acuerdo con ero-sanin se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que sucedía.

Ero-sanin quien interpretaba el papel de enamorado, estaba tomando muy enserio esto de quitar a minato del mal camino.

Fugaku, Hiashi y Hisashi, estaban al pendiente de este gran acontecimiento, que al parecer se izo mas grande de lo que ellos hubieran querido. Y centraron su atención al genio del control.

Minato no reaccionaba ante esto. ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

Hasta aquí se que es cortito jajjaja pero estoy trabajando y ustedes saben ni modos tengo que trabajar. XD.

-¿cómo fue la plática completa con ero-sanin en donde nuestros tres villanos le informaron que minato era gay?

-¿Cómo consigo ero-sanin que kushina lo ayudara?

Todo y muchas de sus preguntas se responderán en nuestro siguiente capítulo. XD

Claro siempre y cuando quieran continuación.

Que dicen. Comentarios, quejas, de todo lo podéis decir en un relieve. Sayonara nos leemos.


	2. conversaciones

**¡NI HAO!.- como están, pues yo reportándome, sé que es otro capítulo corto, pero compréndame, estoy trabajando, ayer apenas actualice la novia del kiuby y ahorita estoy tratando de coordinar todas mis ideas para actualizar un sueño pervertido, jajajjaj, ya les conté toda mi historia XD lo siento, jajajjajaj, en fin aquí les traigo la conversación que tuvieron nuestros villanos con ero-Sanín y él con kushina.**

**Ya saben arriba mis suegros….**

**Agradezco sus comentarios….**

**Y qué bueno que mucha gente se está uniendo a esta ola "amarilla y roja"**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**Segundo capitulo: conversaciones.**

_**Conversación de nuestros villanos con Ero-Sanín**_

Los tres amigos de minato a quienes denominaremos los villanos de esta historia buscaban desesperadamente al maestro del rubio.

Cuando pasaban por los baños de mujeres escucharon el inconfundible grito de ellas.

Ero-Sanín salió corriendo del lugar y tras de él un grupo de mujeres con todo tipo de escobas, gabonés, cubetas, que eran lanzados al vejo pervertido que las estaba espiando. El susodicho se escapo de la escena del crimen y nuestros villanos fueron de tras de él para poner en práctica el plan.

Jaraiya se sentó en una banca lejana a la escena del crimen, descanso del ajetreo, ¡vaya al parecer empezaba a serse mayor!, esas mujeres casi lo alcanzan, sí que querían a cavar con él, ¿es que nadie comprendía que era necesario espiarlas ,en su ámbito natural para rescatar información que él pudiera utilizar, en su libro que quería editar?, en fin, se dispuso a irse cuando a parecieron Hiashi, Hisashi y fugaku enfrente de él. Todos estaban completamente serios. El sensei se percato de que nada bueno sucedía.

**-¿qué les pasa muchachos?.-** pregunto

Fugaku tomo la palabra

**-hemos venido aquí en representación del clan uchiha y Hyuuga**

**-así es.-** confirmo Hiashi.- **como líderes de los dos clanes más antiguos y de gran importancia en konoha, nos preocupamos de lo que sucede en la aldea.**

**-y lo que está sucediendo nos tiene muy preocupados.-** sentencio hisashi

El sensei se tomo todo con calma pero estaba alarmado

**-¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?**

**-usted es el responsable por incumplir como sensei**.- sentencio fúnebremente fugaku

El los miro a los tres incrédulamente

**-¡yo!**

**-si, por su culpa, el líder de konoha, cuarto hokage,¡ es Gay!.-** declaro Hiashi con una cara que no existía duda alguna con lo que decía.

**-¿minato gay?.-** no podía creer que los amigos de su alumno afirmaran eso.

**-¡si, el perfecto minato es gay!.-** le confirmo hisashi

**-eso es imposible.-** replico ero-Sanín

-**no , dígame, cuando lea conocido una novia, tiene 23 años y aun es virgen, puede tener a cualquier mujer ya que incluso tiene un club de fans y a ninguna le hace caso.-** rebatió uchiha

Ero-Sanín empezó a entrar en pánico.

**-bueno minato, es un hombre tranquilo, sabe controlar sus deseos muy bien**

**-no, no controla el deseó por las mujeres, ¡por qué no lo tiene!.-** exclamo hiashi

**-no, lo que pasa es que el está interesado en kushina y a las demás ni las ve.**

**-sensei, con todo el respeto.-** llamo la atención hisashi.- **nosotros estamos casi todo el tiempo con él, lo conocemos des de niños y déjeme decirle que él solo esconde el secreto de su sexualidad con es escusa, ¡por kami!, estamos hablando de minato, ¿ por que le tendría miedo a kushina si ella babea por el.?**

Buen punto pensó ero-Sanín

-**además.**- dijo fugaku.- **su comportamiento en este tiempo es de lo más raro, y no solo eso. Hoy me dijo que me veía bien, que con nosotros estaba muy a gusto y no solo eso sino que lamentaba no ser mujer.**

El último comentario dicho por el uchiha estremeció al sensei

**-¿están seguros de lo que dicen?.-** pregunto un muy afligido jaraiya,.

**-así es.-** afirmo rotundamente hiashi, muy serio.- ** minato es Gay.**

**-esto no puede ser.-** dijo sentándose bruscamente ero-Sanín, en una banca .- **en que falle ¡kami!.**-dijo trágicamente mirando al cielo.

**-claro creemos que aun todo esto tiene solución.**- rebatió Hisashi

Ero-sanin los miro a los tres con esperanza, no era posible que minato siendo tan popular con el género femenino se perdiera. No él era su maestro y si estaba en él ayudarlo lo aria.

**-¿qué podemos hacer?.**- pregunto

**-bueno.-** el turno fue de Fugaku en intervenir.- **creemos que aun siente algo por Kushina, ella es la única mujer que puede hacerlo volver.**- dijo trágicamente**.- hemos pensado en un plan, si kushina recibiera la propuesta de matrimonio por un hombre increíblemente apuesto y de buena posición enfrente de minato, el se daría cuenta que si sigue con esos gustos raros puede perder a kushina. Le estaríamos aplicando la técnica sicológica de sugestión.**

Ero-sanin, pensó un momento en el plan, el se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su alumno por la pelirroja, pero también se percato que él no hacía nada más. ¡Por kami! Esto era una misión de rango s, recuperar la hombría de minato.

**-bueno chicos, esto suena bien pero, ¿donde conseguiremos a alguien que le proponga matrimonio kushina?**

El uchiha y los dos Hyuugas lo miraron fijamente, entonces el trago fuerte mente, él para nada se llevaba bien con la pelirroja, bueno lo suficientemente bien como para que cooperara con él.

-**usted se encargara de que ella coopere**.- le informo Hisashi.- **tiene que encontrar la manera en que ella le siga la corriente. Entonces solo así minato volverá a la normalidad.**

**-imagínese que dirían de usted.- **dijo señalándolo con el dedo Uchiha**.-¡ si se enteraran de que tiene un alumno gay!, ¡déjese como quedaría konoha con un Hokage Gay!.-** exclamo dramáticamente.

-**exacto.**- se unió a la conversación y con voz fúnebre dijo.- **todos dirán que es por su culpa**.- sentencio Hiashi.

_Ero-Sanín bajo el rostro ocultando sus ojos con el fleco de su cabello, analizo todas las posibilidades de que esta misión tuviera éxito, y por ¡kami que la tendría!, cuando los miro ellos se sorprendieron. Ahí comprendieron porque él era uno de los Sanín legendarios, su chakra estaba en perfecta sincronía, sus ojos se encontraban resueltos, todo en el anunciaba que estaba preparándose para la batalla, ellos tragaron duro. A lo mejor estaban asiendo esto más grande de lo que ellos hubiesen querido._

**-denlo por hecho, kushina cooperara en esto, por las buenas o por las malas, tenemos que rescatar la hombría de minato, esta será una misión mas difícil que la tercera guerra ninja que acabo por ocurrir.**- dicho esto se paro, acomodo su ropa.- **no se preocupen líder uchiha , y líder Hyuuga. No fallare.-** y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

**-bueno ya esta echo.-** dijo fugaku.

**-ahora a seguirlo vamos a ver que le dice a Kushina.-** comento hiashi

Y los tres villanos cumpliendo el primer paso de su plan para sacar de control a minato,, persiguieron a ero-Sanín.

00-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0

Kushina usumaki a la que denominaremos otra víctima, estaba tranquila descansando debajo de un árbol, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, ella había pasado tres oras practicando unos sellos que no le salían a un y quería sorprender a cierto Hokage.

a él le encantaba a prender cosas nuevas, y los sellos que hacia ella lo dejaba anonadado, ella quería ver esos ojos azules llenos de luz , la miraba cautivado , como si no hubiera nadie mejor que ella.

Suspiro.

Desde hace algún tiempo había dejado de verlo como un amigo para verlo como el hombre que es. Y es que era la máxima representación masculina, ahora comprendía por qué tenía un sinfín de mujeres a su alrededor, podía tener a la que quisiera y ella para nada era femenina, se revolvió su cabello por la frustración.

De repente una cortina de humo apareció y de ella salió ero-sanin.

¿y ahora que quería el viejo pervertido?, estaba a punto de gritarle que la dejara en paz cuando se percato que la cara de él estaba seria, en todo este tiempo muy pocas veces lo había visto así, le recordó cuando estuvieron en la tercera guerra ninja. Entonces ella supo que esto era serio.

**-KUSHINA USUMAKI, NINJA DE KONOHA PERTENECIENTE A LA ALDEA DEL REMOLINO.-** dijo con un pro tocólogo poco usual en el.- **vengo aquí como representante de la aldea konoha, para preguntarte, si eres capaz de realizar cualquier acto de valor para proteger esta aldea y principalmente al Hokage.**

Ella no lo pensó dos veces se paro adopto la posición de un soldado cuando está escuchando al líder.

**-usumaki lista para la acción, ero-sanin.**

**-muy bien, la misión que te designare es de suma importancia,-** dicho esto empezó a pasearse en círculos, ella estaba en medio.-**la aldea está atravesando por una situación crítica, existe un complot para sacar al cuarto del cargo.**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Quién quisiera hacerle daño a minato moriría?, ella se encargaría de eso.

**-esto podría causar una cuarta guerra ninja, hay lideres de clanes poderosos en Konoha que temen por minato.-** dijo seriamente jaraiya

El chakra de kushina estaba siendo expuesto.

**-Y tu eres la única que puede evitar esto, quiero que me prometas que lo que te diré aquí no se lo dirás a nadie.- **vio como ella asintió, se paro enfrente de ella y la tomo de los hombros sus miradas se cruzaron.- **el motivo por el cual minato puede ser expulsado de su cargo y que toda la aldea quede en vergüenza por lo que nos exponemos a una nueva guerra es**.- el tomo el valor suficiente para decirlo.- **minato es gay.**

KUSHINA reacciono como lo aria tsunade lo golpeo fuertemente, ero-sanin nunca se percato de a acción de la chica, la cual lo agarro de la solapa y estaba con un puño en el aire.

**-como se atreve a estar jugando conmigo, yo pensé que esto era algo serio y me sale con payasadas, juro que lo golpeare hasta que me canse.**

**-es enserio yo no jugaría con la hombría de minato.-** grito el sensei

Ella lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que él creía lo que decía. Lo soltó y retrocedió no queriendo creer lo que él le dijo.

**-es imposible.-** susurro la pelirroja

**-no kushina, me temo que es cierto.-** dijo con la cabeza agachada

**-¡pero mina-chan el no puede ser gay!.-** a sus ojos lagrimas acudieron

Jaraiya la abrazo

**-cálmate, para eso he venido contigo, porque quiero regresarlo por el buen camino, no podemos permitir que el pierda el placer de esta con una hermosa mujer.**

Ella lo miro esperanzada

**-¿qué debemos hacer?**

- **pues lo he pensado, y he llegado a la conclusión de que él, tiene que ser presionado sentimentalmente, para que se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, a lo mejor solo está confundido. A él le gustaba una chica y creo que aun siente algo por ella, pero él nunca se le declaro por el temor de ser rechazado.**

La pelirroja no creía que hubiera una mujer tan estúpida, ¿como para rechazar a mina-chan?, cuando él era el mejor.

**-¿quién es?, aremos que ella lo acepte por las buenas aunque utilice la fuerza.-** sentencio la chica.

**-no es necesario, eres tú, kushina**

Ella desvaneció de la impresión, ¿ella? , ¡Por kami!, minato era un estúpido, ella lo amaba más que nada en este mundo.

**-¿kushina te gusta minato?.-** le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Ella se puso tan roja como su cabello.

**-bueno pues vera…..**

**-no es tiempo para titubear, necesito saber si cuento contigo para realizar esta misión..-** exigió ero-sanin

**-sí, me gusta.- **dijo firmemente

**-entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, dime, ¿lo vas a ver hoy?.**

**-si en el puesto de rameen.**

**-de acuerdo, te diré el plan, te propondré matrimonio.**

Ella lo volvió a golpear pero suavemente.

**-¡demonios mujer!, ahora comprendo al pobre minato, por eso era su miedo.**

La pelirroja lo miro arrepentida.

**-es que no confió en usted.**

**-mira kushina, te propondré matrimonio, aras como que aceptas, tendremos una plática enfrente de él planeando nuestro futuro, y claro minato tendrá que reaccionar. ¡Imagínate, que la mujer que le guste se case conmigo!**

**-bueno no estoy muy segura que su plan tenga éxito, es algo alocado.**

**-por lo mismo funcionara, a grandes males grandes soluciones.**

- **de acuerdo, le ayudare, pero le advierto que esto solo lo hago por mina-chan y además no se le ocurra tocarme con malas intenciones, mientras representamos la escena de matrimonio, porque me olvido de todo y lo dejo frito. Nos vemos a las 4 en el restaurant de rameen.**

Los dos inocentes que estaban dispuestos ayudar a mina-chan se fueron a prepararse para rescatar la hombría de minato.

Nuestros villanos empezaron a dudar de que esto haya sido lo mejor, se dieron cuenta de que tanto como ero-sanin y kushina si se tomaron en serio. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de que ellos lo planearon?, era mejor no pensarlo.


	3. fuera de control

**Ni hao.- yo reportándome, se que me he tardado pero tengo mucho trabajo, pero voy lento y seguro, el capitulo es corto, pero con todo mi cariño para ustedes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son mi inspiración.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen , yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.**

**Arriba mis suegros "Kushina y Minato"**

**Soy parte de la ola " amarilla y roja." Únete.**

**Arigato nuevamente por todo**

**Capitulo 3: fuera de control**

**Nos quedamos en:**

**-sensei, ¿ qué hace aquí?.-** pregunto sorprendido minato, por la aparición de su maestro, sobre todo por ese atuendo y ese gran ramo de flores rojas en su mano. La determinación de su sensei lo asombro aun más.

**-he estado buscando a kushina.-** respondió ero-sanin y se dirigió donde estaba la chica sentada, esta se sonrojo por lo que estaba sucediendo**.- Kushina Uzumaki, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?**

Nadie dijo nada en el restaurante.

Kushina quien estaba de acuerdo con ero-sanin se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que sucedía.

Ero-sanin quien interpretaba el papel de enamorado, estaba tomando muy enserio esto de quitar a minato del mal camino.

Fugaku, Hiashi y Hisashi, estaban al pendiente de este gran acontecimiento, que al parecer se izo más grande de lo que ellos hubieran querido. Y centraron su atención al genio del control.

**Minato no reaccionaba ante esto. ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-bueno esto es muy ****precipitado.- **contesto la pelirroja**.- hay muchas cosas que tengo que pensar.- ¡**diablos! No sabía que decir, no pensaba que esto fuera ser difícil.

Minato se sorprendió al ver que la chica no lo agredió como ella lo hubiera hecho.

**-no tienes mucho que pensar.- **dicho esto ero-sanin le tomo de las manos, saco de su traje una cajita roja y la abrió, adentro traía un rubí rujo muy grande

Los ojos morados de kushina miraban fascinada la piedra, era realmente muy bonita, claro a ella nunca le habían gustado las cosas materiales ,pero en esta ocasión el brillo de la piedra atrajo su atención.

Minato no comprendía que sucedía, kushina no era una mujer materialista, pero miraba la joya como si fuera un gran plato de rameen.

En el restaurante de Ichiraku los presentes que eran teuchi, dos clientes mas solo observaban como se desarrollaba la escena.

Nuestros villanos estaban escondidos muy cerca del lugar, viendo todo.

El silencio se hiso presente hasta que nuestro enamorado "ero-sanin" sigo realizando su actuación maestra.

Puso el anillo en su mano de kushina la cual temblaba.

**-tu padre me dejo como ****última voluntad cuidar de ti kushina, y tu ya has dejado de ser esa pequeña niña para convertirte en una gran mujer, yo ya no estoy tan joven y debo pensar en tener descendencia, ¡imagínate! , hijos míos y tuyos ….- **dijo en forma añorada

Kushina lo miro confundida

**-hijos?**

**-así es, eres una mujer realmente hermosa.- **dicho esto la paro quedando los dos frente a frente tomado de las manos**.- mira tu cabello, es un rojo que apasiona, fuego brillante de energía, de seguro eres muy salvaje.- **dijo en tono ensoñador, olvidándose por un momento de que se trataba todo esto, pero ya mas emocionado, describió todos los atributos de la chica**.- tu cara es bellísima, siempre he considerado que la belleza natural es la mejor, tus ojos son de un tono morado y viéndolo de cerca tiene destellos azules, tus pechos son de talla 36b, perfectos ni grandes ni chicos, ¿tu cintura medirá**?.- sus manos tomaron la pequeña cintura y calculo la dimensión,-** ya ves 70 aprox, y tus caderas están muy bien proporcionadas… **

Antes de que siguiera avergonzándola como lo estaba asiendo le dio un piñizco en el cachete, y una mirada que decía "avócate al plan, ¿por qué si no? "

El rubio pensaba que esto era un sueño, sip, de seguro se quedo dormido en la oficina, sobre pergaminos, y tenía esta estúpida pesadilla, no existía una explicación lógica para esto, mmmmm , o a lo mejor el uchiha le aplico alguna técnica ilusionista y él no caería tan fácilmente, todo esto era falso, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera como la furia crecía en él, mira que si sucediera esto en la vida real, " mataría a su maestro".

**-nuestros hijos serán uno genios, conmigo tienes tu futuro asegurado, también soy un gran hombre, y lo ****más importante TE AMO.**

La pelirroja estaba a punto de sucumbir a la risa, mira que el decir todo lo bueno que según él creía tener¿?, jajjajaj, ¡por kami!, eso era más falso que decir, que ella se conformaría con un solo tazón de rameen.

Te amo, esa palabra a taladraba el cerebro de minato, amor, ¡que su maestro la amaba!. Una gota mas para el vaso de control del rubio, que estaba a punto de derramarse.

**-pero eres pervertido.- **soltó la chica sin querer golpeándose mentalmente por decirlo.

Ero-sanin la miro con una sonrisa perversa.

**-****sabré satisfacerte muy bien.**

Las mejillas rojas de kushina se comparaban al tono de su cabello.

**-tengo la suficiente experiencia por los dos****.**

Ella estaba a punto de golpearlo.

"Bien", pensó ero-sanin, aun con todo lo que habían dicho, no había provocado reacción alguna en minato, que los miraba de una extraña manera.

Entonces tendría que recurrir a la acción, si con esto, no lograba hacer que el rubio reaccionara, quedaría confirmado que el cuarto hokage era gay. Pero también el siguiente movimiento era peligroso y arriesgado, el en toda su vida ninja siempre había tomado los caminos más arriesgados para obtener el éxito en la misión, pero, nunca había sentido el vértigo al realizar alguna idea arriesgada que hubiera tenido, simplemente no pensaba en las consecuencias, pero kushina lo podría matar, literalmente hablado, si es que minato no lo mataba primero, ¡ahí se vería quien era más rápido. ¡

Suspiro, tomo nuevamente de las manos a kushina , le envió una mirada con el mensaje "sígueme la corriente" y al parecer la capto, claro ella sabia descifrar todo tipo de señas para realizar alguna travesura.

"Kami ayúdame" y si no salgo de esta, recíbeme con un hermoso aren de al menos 50 chicas en traje de Ángel.

**-****déjame demostrarte que no te arrepentirás.-** tomo el rostro de la chica, la cual no sabía que estaba haciendo ero sanin y con sus grandes manos, parecía como si la fuera a besar, los milímetros se acababan , sus respiraciones se mesclaban

Kushina cerró los ojos, pero porque su límite ya había llegado a su fin, al diablos minato " si quería ser gay pues que lo fuera" , estaba a punto de ser besada por ero –sanin y ella eso no lo soportaría, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, fueron llevados a otro lugar por la técnica de espacio y tiempo de minato.

El cual ya había explotado, una cosa era que fuera un sueño pero ni aun así permitiría que esto sucediera.

Ero-sanin ya sentía sus labios rosar los de la pelirroja pero….

Sintió un terrible dolor, sus huesos crujieron y fue lanzado contra arboles… ¿?

Abrió los ojos y por primera vez sintió miedo, minato namesaki el genio del control, el rayo amarillo, cuarto hokage, tenía la expresión de un Ángel vengador y se acercaba peligrosamente a él, sus ojos azules que siempre brindaban paz, parecía el mar cuando azotaba una tormenta eléctrica, el chakra era increíble, cada paso que daba la tierra se comprimía en sus pies….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Diablos hay que tratar de encontrarlos.- dijo hiashi, utilizando su técnica de visión para localizar donde minato se había llevado a kushina y ero-sanin.

Nuestros villanos ya sentían el arrepentimiento,…. Los tres se dirigieron al bosque para encontrarlos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-minato se proponía a volver a aplicar otro golpe pero kushina se interpuso y pudo desviar el resenga, que fue a dar a una parte del bosque provocando una destrucción fatal.

**-te pude matar.-** dijo el rubio gritando.- quítate la batalla no es contigo..

**-no permitiré que lo golpees mas.-** decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, esto se salió de control nunca había visto a mina-chan así.

**-claro no ****permitirás que golpee a tu futuro marido.-** dijo burlonamente y con fastidio .- **pero lo matare, y sabes ¿por qué? , tú no le pertenecerás a nadie….**

Ella se sorprendió de las palabras dichas por el

**-****¿de qué estás hablando?**

Pero minato ya no pensaba razonablemente, nunca sintió tal furia y tal deseó de venganza, sus sentidos no respondían simplemente quería matar, aquel, que se atrevió a traicionarlo y a robarle por lo que derecho le pertenece.

**-eres ****mía kushina, te amo, y aun que nunca te lo había dicho, estaba esperando el momento propicio y el sabia de mis sentimientos y trata de robar…..**

Pero el no termino la frase completa por que kushina lo abrazo y para callarlo lo beso, el respondió sin dudarlo, estaba exaltado y el beso para nada fue tierno, sino devastador. La pelirroja calmo al rubio y él se tranquilizo, ¿quien sabe que fue lo que sucedió?, pero sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él.

**-eres un tonto mina-chan, nunca te cambiaria por el viejo ****pervertido ttebane.- **chillo la chica abrazándolo mas.

El la alejo y la miro confundido

**-****¿entonces por que todo esto?**

Ella le sonrió con vergüenza,

**-**** ero-sanin me dijo que eras gay.-** ella vio la reacción de incredulidad**.- y yo le crei ttebane, estaba muy preocupada de que no te fijaras en mi, que te gustara mas algún chico que yo, y que….-** bueno pensaba ella, si analizaba todo… había algo aquí que no cuadraba.

**-el maestro pensó ****¿que era gay?.-** dicho esto volteo a ver donde su sensei aun estaba lesionado, había logrado sentarse y apoyarse en un tronco de un árbol quebrado.

Minato y kushina se acercaron a él para tratar de ayudarlo.

**-****discúlpame minato.-** dijo ero-sanin.- **estabas actuando muy extrañamente en estos días, y no sabía lo que te pasaba.- **esto lo decía mirando a los ojos al que consideraba su hijo.- **y luego tus amigos me dijeron que eras gay**

**-¿amigos?.-** pregunto minato.

Kushina ya empezaba a sospechar quienes estaban involucrados en esto.

**-si uchiha y los Hyuugas.-** dijo soltando un suspiro.- **y ellos sonaron tan convincentes, pero después del beso y la declaración para nada romántica que le distes a kushina ya sé que eres muy hombrecito.**

El rubio y la pelirroja estaban sonrojados, pero después de captar perfectamente las palabras de jiraiya, se dieron cuenta quienes le jugaron una mala broma.

Nuestros villanos llegaron a la parte del bosque donde estaban nuestras tres víctimas, apreciaron el lugar el cual era devastador, les recordó el campo de guerra, todo estaba destruido, árboles, rocas, se acercaron con temor donde se encontraba ero-sanin platicando con kushina y minato, tragaron fuerte, tan preocupados estaban por lo que había sucedido que no escucharon la conversación que mantenía nuestras victimas.

Las cuales al percatarse de la llegada de ellos, les dirigieron una mirada que decía "ya lo sabemos todo", "están muertos". Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban a punto de huir ….

**-que no se escapen mina-chan.- **grito la pelirroja

Ella atrapo a Hisashi, el cual la veía con nerviosismo

El rubio atrapo a Fugaku y Hiashi. Ellos temblaban, minato era digno de temer fuera de control.

**-los matare.-** dijo tranquilamente pero siniestra fue su voz, no cabía duda que eso aria.

Pero la pelirroja llamo la atención del rubio.

**-sabes mina-chan, hay otras formas de cobrarnos esta bromita, en donde ****desearan que los hubieras matados….**

Nuestros villanos estaban aterrados, la sonrisa maligna de la pelirroja, la cual ya no tenía los ojos violetas sino rojos y su chakra del mismo tono anunciaba que la sentencia sería fatal….

**Hasta aquí, se que es corto y ya tengo parte del castigo, pero si quieren darme sugerencias bien venidas…. Comenten que tal me quedo?**


	4. primera convencion gay

**NI HAO!.- yo aquí reportándome con este final, de esta historia que me dio muchos gratos momentos, espero que les guste, ya saben es para ustedes. **

**Arigato por todo.**

**Los personajes de naruto no son míos yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T**

**Arriba mis suegros **

"**minato y kushina"**

**Soy parte de la ola: Amarillo-Rojo= a irresistible Naranja.**

**UNETE.**

**Ultimo capitulo: primera congregación gay, patrocinado por el clan Uchiha y Hyuuga.**

**-sabes mina-chan he estado practicando un nuevo ninjutsu, con sellos muy interesante.-** afirmo kushina que tenia paralizado a Hisashi, y veía a minato, con una sonrisa que transmitía miedo a nuestros villanos**.- se trata de poder manipular el cuerpo de la persona, esta ara lo que se le pida y dirá lo que se le ordene, desafortunadamente solo es por un tiempo limitado de una hora, pero yo diría que es el suficiente tiempo para lo que planeo hacer.**

Minato miraba a kushina intrigado, el sabia lo buena que era ella con los sellos ninjas, pero los ojos rojos maliciosos anunciaban que para nada era bueno lo que ella pensaba hacer.

**-¿y que tiene que ver esa técnica, kushina?.- **pregunto el rubio

La sonrisa escalofriante de la pelirroja era maquiavélica.

**-ellos han tratado un tema muy interesante hokagesama, en estos tiempos existen muchos hombres de dudosa reputación, claro como la aldea no está preparada para estos cambios y aun son santurrones, nadie toca este tema.**

**-¿y?.-** cuestiono el hokage

**-bueno que te parecería que mañana, los dos líderes de los más poderosos clanes reunieran a toda la aldea para tratar este tema, ellos formaran la primera comunidad gay. Se vestirán, hablaran y serán los lideres de esta nueva revolución.-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante, viendo como los villanos, perdían el color al mencionar el castigo que ella quería ponerles.

**-nunca aremos algo así, eso significaría traer deshonor a nuestro clan.-** informo Uchiha, el cual pensaba lo que le aria los miembros del clan al enterarse, que el aria algo tan dudoso.

**-¿nosotros no tuvimos la culpa?.-** rebatió hiashi.- **minato nos digo que bajo ningún motivo él perdía el control, nosotros queríamos confirmarlo eso fue todo, pero ustedes, son lo que lo hicieron grande esta pequeña bromita.**

**-así es , además gracias a nosotros ustedes dos ya están juntos, ¿eso cuenta no?.-** dijo Hisashi.

Kushina presionó más el brazo de hiashi, ella estaba aplicando la técnica de paralización, el cuerpo de él estaba sufriendo un gran dolor, pero el solo hiso una mueca.

**-lo que ustedes hicieron fue privarme de mi declaración amorosa, como kami ordena, levantaron falsos sobre el hokage y eso se podía considerar traición**.- dijo la pelirroja

**-no solamente eso.-** jiraiya tomo la palabra, ya se sentía un poco mejor.- **me causaron a mi un gran daño , me tomaron por un imbécil y eso no se los perdonare, "pido venganza".**

**-y la tendremos.-** minato miro a sus disque amigos y pensó que estaba de acuerdo con el castigo que kushina quería darles, no se le venía nada a la mente, que fuera lo mas discriminante. Ellos quedarían como hombres de dudosa reputación ante toda la aldea y sus respectivos clanes, estos a su vez les impondría algún castigo por traer deshonor a la familia.- **para mi es perfecto kushina**

**-yo concuerdo con minato.-** informo ero-sanin**.- dime que necesitas tengo algunos contactos que nos pueden servir para que mañana sea un día que konoha no olvide en mucho tiempo.**

**-nunca aremos eso**.- gritaron las víctimas, las cuales están temblando por la posibilidad de estar en frente de toda la aldea quedando en ridículo.

**-no digan nada que ya me tienen harta.-** busco dentro de sus cosas y saco una cinta y les sello la boca, ellos se movían como gusanos ya que los habían amordazado.

**-bien ahora que ya nos encargamos de ellos, el plan es lo siguiente, primero tenemos que llevar a ero-sanin con tsunade para que lo cure y minato tienes que resguardar a estos tres en un lugar seguro, mañana se llevara a cabo la primera revolución gay de Konoha comandados por el clan hyuuga y uchiha.-** dijo la chica entre risas.- **tienes que practicar conmigo los sellos, pero lograras controlarlos rápido ya que lo necesitaremos para que esos tres hagan y digan lo que nosotros queramos .- **después dirigió su atención a la otra víctima.- **ero-sanin necesito todo absolutamente todo lo gay que existe, o sea según tengo entendido ellos utilizan los colores del arcoíris, para hacerse saber que ellos pertenecen a esa nueva clase de "personas ".**

Ellos asintieron, kushina, minato, ero-sanin movieron cielo , mar y tierra para lograr vengarse de la pequeña bromita de los genios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente en konoha muy temprano los habitantes se levantaban a realizar sus labores diarias, fue muy sorprenderte darse cuenta que al salir de sus casas toda la aldea estaba llena de carteles, adornos, flores, serpentinas, banderas de arcoíris, en fin, todo indicaba que era algún tipo de festival el que se realizaría, leyeron los carteles pegados que habían por todas partes, estos decía:

El clan Uchiha y Hyuuga le invita a la primera congregación Gay

Que se llevara a cabo el día de hoy en la plaza de la aldea

Para tratar este tema Tan importante, para todos.

Si tu eres parte de esta nueva comuna

"Únete"

Nosotros estamos para ayudarte y te aceptamos tal cual eres.

No dejes que te digan que es malo ser gay.

"No," todos tenemos derecho de ser lo que queramos ser.

La revolución comienza y tú puedes ser parte de ella.

Nadie creía lo que leían, el tema de los gay no era tratado por que la aldea se consideraba muy moralista, pero ahora los dos clanes más poderosos de konoha invitaban a aquellos que se consideraran parte de esta nueva revolución a darse a conocer, aceptarse. ¡Por kami! Que sucedía.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikoto y Hana, no podían creer lo que veían, ellas habían salido a una misión y estaban llegando a la aldea al medio día, en la puerta había una bandera de colores y decía primera revolución de la comunidad gay de konoha, patrocinado por el clan Uchiha y Hyuuga.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa: que ellos eran gay y lo aceptaban ante toda la aldea, y ellas quedaban como las víctimas de un engaño, serian miradas con lastima.

Los ojos negros de la Uchiha miraron los ojos perlas de la Hyuuga y asintieron.

Para nada ellas quedarían con la vergüenza de tener novios gay.

Irían directo al consejo de ambos clanes y pedirían el castigo correspondiente por esta ofensa asía ellas.

...0

En el centro de la aldea un gran escenario de colores vivos se veía, al fondo una bandera de arcoíris, por todos lados carteles que decían "reconócete, eres gay y que", "solo veo la vida como quiero verla", "me gustan los hombres no hay nada de malo en ello", "las mujeres tienen la fortuna de mostrar su lado femenino sin que les reprochen algo", "me gusta cocinar , lavar y planchar", "me encanta arreglarme ", así como muchos otros carteles donde se reconocía lo que era ser gay.

Muchos ciudadanos por "curiosidad" la mayoría hombres en un 99% estaban ahí congregados, en espera de que iniciara la primera conferencia gay, algunos estaban ahí para poder aceptar lo que eran sin que los recriminaran.

Se hiso el silencio, del estrado también colorido, y adornado con todo tipo de flores que representaran la libertad de expresarse como son realmente aparecieron, se encontraban en el escenario a punto de dar la primera convención de gay, estos tres individuos, eran personas muy importantes y antes de esto, demasiado respetadas, ahora eran de "dudosa reputación".

Hiashi Hyuuga iba vestido de un kimono, "si un kimono fiuza con flores blancas de sakura"., para nada se veía bien.

Hisashi Hyuuga iba vestido con un kimono, rosadito, tenia holanes muy feos alrededor de las mangas. Tampoco se veía bien.

Fugaku Uchiha iba vestido con un kimono azul cielo, con mariposas bordadas de color oro; no está de más decir que tampoco se veía bien.

Nuestros o "nuestras" tres villanos antes ahora "villanas", se encontraban completamente pálidos, ojerosos, pero en sus rostros se podía apreciar una sonrisa adornada en su cara, eso si con brillo labial.

Ahí están ellos presentes siendo manipulados por kushina y minato que se encontraban detrás del escenario, ero-sanin les había escrito el discurso que darían nuestras villanas, la verdad eran que nuestras victimas no están para nada arrepentidas de la humillación publica, que esto traería como consecuencia a los clanes implicados.

"que la función comience", pensaron nuestras victimas.

Hiashi Hyuuga, tomo el micrófono y se dispuso a dar comienzo.

**-buenas tardes konoha, estamos aquí reunidos para dar comienzo a una nueva revolución, si que todos se enteren de sus preferencias sexuales, que se enteren que prefieren cocinar, planchar, lavar, y¿ por qué no realizar las actividades que una mujer puede hacer?.**

**-así es , se dice que todos somos iguales, pues bien nosotros creemos firme mente que no es malo ser gay, simplemente pertenecemos a una nueva generación, no hacemos nada malo reconocer nuestros gustos y preferencias.-** dijo Hishashi.

**-cada quien es libre de decidir sobre su vida, y la vida que quiere llevar, solamente nosotros somos los responsables de nuestros actos, si esto es así, ¿Por qué nos discriminan, por nuestra forma de ser?, "no hay nada malo en ser gay", que dicen ustedes.-** grito Fugaku

O.O

Nadie que estaba ahí presente dijeron algo al respecto, bien ellos podían ser los representantes de los clanes más poderosos; pero si alguien del público era gay, quedaría discriminados, marginados para siempre y eso no podía ser.

Así que todos los ahí presentes salieron en grupos dejando la plaza completamente vacía. Y se encerraron en sus casas, hasta que pasara esto.

Nuestras tres villanas fueron humilladas, porque nadie les apoyo en su causa.

Minato, kushina y ero-sanin, deshicieron el sello y estallaron a grandes risas.

Nuestros villanos supieron que eran libres cuando ellos ya podían controlar su cuerpo.

En la explanada estaban ellos y nuestras tres víctimas las cuales estaban revolcándose en el escenario a grandes risas por la humillación mas grande de la historia de konoha.

Las lágrimas querían desbordarse de los ojos de nuestras villanas, pero eso no fue todo, 10 ninjas aparecieron de la nada, 5 eran pertenecientes de cada clan, y los atraparon a ellos y los llevaron a sus respectivos clanes.

**-minato, ¿cual crees que sea el castigo que le impondrá el clan a cada uno de ellos?.-** dijo la pelirroja la cual ya estaba recuperada del ataque de risa.

El rubio se limpio la cara por las lágrimas de tanto reír.

**-no lo sé kushina, lo que hicieron fue una grave ofensa, estoy seguro que no los veremos en un gran tiempo.-**

**-así es.-** dijo jiraiya, el cual realmente disfruto del espectáculo**.- eso les enseñara a no enfrentarse a nosotros, aquí están las fotos, una para cada uno, "esto vale oro".**

**-quien recogerá todo.-** dijo kushina viendo todos los adornos y basura por todos lados.

Una gran sonrisa se hiso en los labios del hokage.

**-exigiré a los clanes involucrados que limpien la ciudad, al final de cuenta quienes hicieron esto fueron ellos.**

**-muy bien dicho minato.-** jiraiya puso una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los miembros de ambos clanes dieron a conocer el veredicto de la sentencia por la ofensa ejercida por los jefes.

Hokage-sama en nombre del clan hyuuga y Uchiha, le damos a conocer que lamentamos los daños que ocasionaron nuestros líderes, estos estaban bajo un ninjutsu, aun desconocido por nosotros, y aun que esto no sea comprobable solicitamos su perdón por los inconvenientes ocasionados a la aldea.

Queremos informales de igual manera que ya hemos escogido el castigo correspondiente:

-se casaran inmediatamente con sus prometidas, para evitar los malos entendidos.

-aran labor social, para konoha.

-estarán a disposición suya cuando usted los requiera.

-por último, ellos tendrán misiones especiales para demostrar su hombría, esto será interno por lo que no le puedo especificar de qué se trata, pero eso sí, que no le quede duda que si eran de reputación dudosa después de este entrenamiento recibido volverán al buen camino.

Sin más por el momento, agradezco sus finas atenciones a la presente.

Consejo del clan Hyuuga y Uchiha.

Minato enrollo el pergamino y sonrió, pobres de sus "amigos" esto les enseñaría la lección.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

El castigo de sus novias de nuestras villanas fue simple:

Ellas se casarían pero quienes realizarían los labores del Hogar serian ellos , hasta que demostraran que eran dignos de confianza.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Cierta pelirroja entraba a su departamento después de irse a una misión, llegaba cansada y adolorida y lo que más quería era dormirse.

Pero fue sorprendida, porque desde que entro en su departamento, encontró un camino de pétalos de rosa, ella curiosa lo siguió, y llego hasta la puerta de su habitación, abrió despacio la puerta y mas pétalos de rosa había por toda la habitación junto con velas aromáticas.

En la pequeña cama un corazón de estas flores, se acerco temblorosa, a la expectativa, ¿Quién hiso todo esto?, en medio había una pequeña tarjeta ella la recogió y la leyó "para ti con todo mi amor minato"

El estaba detrás de la puerta viendo como su novia estaba impresionada.

el se encontraba satisfecho, se acerco a ella y la abrazo desde atrás, ella simplemente suspiro.

El hablo cerca del oído, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

**-sabes kushina, hoy te demostrare cuanto te amo, para que nunca más dudes de mi. **

Cayeron juntos a la cama.

"Que sucedió" se los dejo a su imaginación, eso sí, le demostró lo hombrecito que era.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

26 años después de esto, en las oficinas del hokage un rubio estaba realizando limpieza por qué no encontraba un pergamino muy importante, se encontraba junto a su novia y sus dos mejores amigos.

**-dime dobe no te acuerdas donde degastes ese pergamino.-** le replico sasuke que ya estaba arto de leer tantas cosas y acomodar otras.

**-eres un burro, no sé como hinata te aguanta.- **grito sakura apunto de golpearlo

Pero fueron detenidos por hinata que grito al encontrar una foto en especial perturbadora.

**-¿qué sucede hinata?.-** pregunto naruto.

Ella le mostro la foto a los tres.

En ella se podía apreciar

A nuestras tres villanas vestidas de dudosa reputación y a lado de ellas, minato que sonreía abiertamente a lado de fubaku, kushina estaba del lado izquierdo de Hiashi asiendo una señal de paz, hisashi estaba en medio. Y ero-sanin estaba a tras de ellos 5, con un cartel que decía primera congregación gay, patrocinada por los clanes Uchiha y Hyuugas.

Naruto tomo la foto sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, el agrio de su suegrito que no les querían dar la autorización para casarse, estaba vestido de mujer y si no mal recuerda por otras fotos que habían encontrado anteriormente el de alado era su hermano y también estaba nada menos que el papa del teme.

Sasuke vio el brillo malicioso de la mirada azul y corrió a tratar de conseguir esa foto, "por nada del mundo permitirían que se conociera esa deshonra que hasta ahora se acordaba".

Así inicio una batalla campal por la dichosa foto, la cual la gano naruto.

En la tarde visito a su queridísimo suegrito, y lo chantajeo con mostrar esta foto a toda la aldea, el dio la autorización para la boda, pero pidió la foto, el rubio se la entrego, pero lo que no sabía es que era una copia, la original iría a parar al álbum de fotos que estaba asiendo, ya que cada vez que buscaba algo, una foto nueva encontraba en su oficina, es como si sus papas supieran que él estaría ahí, y que las descubriría.

0-0-0-0-00-0

Hinata estaba recostada junto con el rubio en el sofá de su departamento, anexando la nueva foto al álbum que habían creado.

**-sabes después de mucho tiempo pude descifrar lo que decía en la parte de atrás .-** dijo hinata, llamando la atención del rubio.- **dice "MISION RESCATANDO LA HOMBRIA DE MINATO"**

Las risas del rubio se escucharon por toda la aldea.

**-sabes, hina, mis padres tuvieron muchos momentos muy felices.-** decía mientras veía las fotos de su álbum.- **y nosotros tomaremos muchas fotos para que algún día nuestros hijos sepan los momentos que hemos vivido.**

FIN

Bueno no les digo a dios, sino hasta luego, es la primera historia que termino que es algo larga. XD.

Y espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos sus comentarios, las amo. Me alegra mi vida.

Así que ya saben comenten, ya lo arregle para recibir todo tipo de comentarios, para mi es una fortuna conocer lo que piensan.

Sayo nos leemos.


End file.
